Moraleja: Espera 5 segundos al tono de voz
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Suzuno lleva todo el día tratando de invitar a Nagumo a dar un paseo. Pero muchas veces la tecnología nos traiciona, y ésta le hizo una jugada traicionera al albino.


**¡YAAAAAAAY! I´m back, babies. Ahora vengo con un NaguSuzu, la verdad desde siempre me ha gustado cómo se ven juntos *W*. La idea se me vino...ya ni me acuerdo. Creo que hace poco una amiga me dejó un mensaje de voz y blah blah, y de la nada se me ocurrió "¿Cómo sería si a Suzuno le pasara...?" le pasara lo que leeran en éste fic. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 (para puras burradas que hacen) Enjoy!**

-A ver, vamos de nuevo.- El peliplateado se aclaró la garganta una vez más, tomó aire, se llenó de seguridad igual que antes y...-¡No puedo!- Y de nuevo fracasó.- Es que simplemente no me sale ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser invitar a tu mejor amigo a salir? Digo somos amigos- ¿lo eran? ni él, el gran "Gazelle" el delantero de hielo podía librarse de la realidad.

-Es que te pones nervioso antes de hablar. No trates de evitar equivocarte, hazlo natural.

-Es fácil decirlo Midorikawa pero hacerlo es otra cosa.- Midorikawa Ryujji era el único en todo el internado que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre él y Nagumo.

-Nada pierdes intentándolo como te digo.- El celular del peliverde sonó, él se levantó y se dirigía a salir de la habitación.- Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después y me dices cómo te fue.

-¿A Hiroto ya le urge "jugar contigo"?

-¡SUZUNO!- Se sonrojó violentamente y antes de enojarse se dio la vuelta orgullosamente.- Y para tu información, vamos al cine...y lo otro viene después. Permiso.- Al fin abandonó la habitación dejando a Suzuno boquiabierto con ganas.

-Yo lo decía de broma.- Sacudió su cabeza y se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba harto ya de no ser el mismo con Nagumo. ¿Qué demonios había cambiado entre ellos? Había estado enamorado de él inclusive mucho antes del proyecto Génesis. A medida que creció se iba dando cuenta cada día más.- Yo mismo sé que...-Que lo quería.- Es así.- Pero claro que hay algunos sentimientos que quizá jamás lo dejarían hablar. Y el orgullo era uno que ya tenía dominado casi por completo a Suzuno. Casi.

Pasó media hora más practicando el "guión" para después hablarle al pelirrojo. Nagumo ya debería estar saliendo del entrenamiento en esos momentos. Miró una vez más el reloj de su teléfono, se quedó recostado unos segundos más. Suspiró una que otra vez dejando ver su clara frustración. Pero si fue capaz de defender su posición por mucho tiempo como capitán de uno de los mejores equipos del Instituto Alien, hacer una llamada no debía ser cosa del otro mundo.

-Vamos. Sólo a dar una vuelta y regresar. No pasará nada.- Todavía algo inseguro pero sabiendo lo que quería, buscó en la agenda de su celular el número del susodicho- Es ahora.- Y presionó la tecla de llamada. Golpeaba nervioso el piso con el pie y tragaba saliva una que otra vez esperando oír su voz del otro lado del aparato.

-_Estás hablando al número del Gran Nagumo. No estoy disponible pero déjame tu mensaje y si me acuerdo y se me da la gana te llamaré...¡BEEP!_

_-"¿Tanto para que ese idiota no esté! Calmado" _Ehhh sí, habla Suzuno. Mira, sólo quería saber si al regresar querrías ir a dar una vuelta a la cuidad. Los demás están ocupados. Sólo era eso y si no quieres no me importa...n-nos vemos.- Esa era la seguridad que necesitaba, arrojó el teléfono a la cama y se levantó. Se podría decir que Suzuno se supo controlar demasiado bien a lo que esperaba. Pero...¿desde cuando la gente era la que hacía "BEEP"?

-Ah Suzuno eres tú, no...- Sin embargo, él ya no lo estaba escuchando. El pelirrojo acercó un poco su telefóno al oír que Suzuno aún no se percataba que jamás colgó el celular.

-No puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¡Y más aún que ese idiota no estuviera! ¡Lo odio! Lo odio por ser tan perfecto, por jugar mejor que yo, por esa maldita sonrisa que me pone nervioso, por su mirada tan seductora, por su forma de hablar. ¡Y me odio más a mí por amarlo! ¡Me odio por amar a Haruya Nagumo!- No pudo continuar ya que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Probablemente fuera Midorikawa que había regresado. La verdad no supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado recostado cuando se fue. O Hitomiko avisandole que era hora de merendar. Tal vez Osamu preguntando por Zell. Abrió con desgane su puerta, para después ponerse tal o más pálido que Hiroto.

-Así que Suzuno me odia por ser perfecto, al menos ya admitiste que juego mejor que tú...y creo recordar que djiste que me te odias por amarme.-Nagumó ingresó a la habitación también cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El ex-capitán de Polvo de Diamante no sabía ni dónde esconderse ni mucho menos qué decir. Volteó bruscamente a su cama comprobando que su celular aún seguía en modo de llamada. Para qué negar lo obvio.

-¿¡Pero cómo!- Ahora sí cada vez se ponía más rojo, y su antes piel pálida lo delataba.

-Pues creo que ya sabes cómo. De hecho ya venía de regreso hacia acá cuando me llamaste.- El pelirrojo dejó caer su maleta de entrenamiento en el piso de la habitación y fue acercandose poco a poco hacia el albino.- No puedes negarlo, digo, mucho menos teniendo ésta sonrisa que, cito, te pone nervioso.

-Y supongo que por tu cabeza ahora pasa lo débil, lo estúpido y lo vulnerable que soy.- Cabizbajo y temblando ligeramente, trataba de oírse frío y distante como siempre, cosa que no servía de mucho.

-Pues no tanto. No es que seas débil. Simplemente soy más fuerte pero eso ya lo sabía. Sólo te pido un favor.- Al notar que Nagumo esaba demasiado cerca de él, Suzuno trató de alejarse y salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo lo tomó por la cintura recargandose en el hmbro del peliplata.- No te odies por todo lo que dijiste. Yo no podría permitir que se tuviera rencor la persona que más quiero.- Por varios segundos no se oía nada dentro del cuarto. Sólo los pasos de algunos niños bajando al comedor y uno que otro auto por la ventana del chico ¿De verdad había algo más que preguntar? Nagumo era le típico burlón. ¿Y si lo quería lastimar? por mucho que lo amara no se lo podía permitir.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

-Deja de hacerte el frio.

-No estoy fingiendo nada. Ya deja de jugar.- Nagumo se estaba exhasperando, obligó a Suzuno a girarse, tomó su nuca y lo acercó lentamente a el.- A veces eres tan terco...- Juntó sus labios con los de el albino, a éste no le quedó de otra y lo tomó de su camisa pata atraerlo más a él. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se tuvieron que separar.-...Que no sé por qué te quiero.- Fuusuke se sonrojó y sin mirarlo le sonrió. ¿Ya me crees?

-Baka ¿Cuándo no te he creído?

-Y si me disculpas quiero bajar con MI chico a cenar porque traigo un hambre de bestia...ah y antes que nada...- El pelirrojo tomó la mano del chico para dirigirse a los escalones. Así era él. Sin nada que ocultarle a nadie.- Si no quieres decir algo de lo que después te arrepientas, espérate cinco segundos después del tono de voz.

-Pero si eras tú...y además no me arrepiento de nada.

**Finish! Personalmente me gustó pero no sé ustedes. Si quieren dejarme un review ¡mejor! con cada review, le compraremos una nueva banda a Endo porque la suya de seguro está asquerosa. Y antes de que se me borre de mi memoria de tres minutos: estoy pensando para en un futuro donde le adelante un poco más a las continuaciones de los fics que me faltan, ¿Qué les parecería un fic llamado "Inazuma Eleven Hotline"? ¿les gustaría? ¿les daría asco? en el review también me avisan. Shouko seeee va. Peace!**


End file.
